


[Podfic of] Preacher Man

by exmanhater



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou that dwellest in the gardens, the companions hearken to thy voice: cause me to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preacher Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330054) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1OpM4WT)

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 5:46 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
